La gata que se enamoró
by angelacorus
Summary: ¿Acaso mi deseo de amar tan imposible es, que no se hará realidad? ¿Por qué debe de ser así ? Te quiero junto a mí ...Me gustas, me gustas , te amo muchísimo...
1. Chapter 1

**KAMISAMA ¿PUEDO ENAMORARME DE UN HUMANO?**

YO NO POSEEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES, POR SI ACASO ;3

Dolor era lo que mi cuerpecito sentía, ya no podía más , me había separado de mis padres, y ahora estoy siendo perseguida por algunos perros en la lluvia, mis patitas ya no daban para más, era mi fin, pero tu apareciste, mi salvador, mi héroe, gracias a tu amabilidad pude salvarme, me acogiste en tus brazos y me cubriste con tu cuerpo de la lluvia, eras tan cálido, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos porque tal vez todo podría ser un sueño, y volvería en el dolor otra vez, pero no fue así ;tú me arrullaste a pesar de que asustada te arañé con mis garritas, tu no me soltaste, y cuidaste de mí, me curaste y alimentaste, con mucha paciencia estuviste a mi lado hasta que pude ponerme de pie otra vez , al verte bien eras un niño humano con unos hermosos ojos rojos, que se comparaban con tu cabello, aunque estabas lleno de heridas tu aun sonreías con esa sonrisa tan amable que no había vista en nadie más .

Cada día venias a alimentarme y cambiarme las vendas, que cubrían mi cuerpo, a veces junto a tu adorable hermana pequeña, cada momento que pasaba contigo eran los más hermosos de mi corta vida, y no quería que terminaran, así que cuando entre palabras me dijiste que me llevarías contigo no pude evitar ponerme muy feliz y correr a tu regazo, y no alejarme nunca, eres la persona más importante para mí.

Te estuve esperando ese día hasta oscuras, me preocupe, tu nunca faltabas, aun cansado siempre venias a verme, pero ¿por qué hoy no? con todo mi valor, por ti, decidí salir y caminar hacia la dirección por la cual siempre te marchabas, seguí caminando hasta que encontré tu hogar, o eso parecía, pero no podía ser esa, esa que estaba en fuego, y personas quienes se sentía que ya no tenían vida, corrí cuanto mis patitas me permitieron, pero no pude encontrarte, tenía que verte, cuidarte, que no te hirieras de nuevo, cuando vinieron muchas personas en traje negro, me asuste, pero mis sentimientos por ti eran mucho más fuerte así que corrí traspasándolos , tenía que verte y sacarte de ahí, fue cuando uno de esos sujetos dijo que todos habían muerto, mi cuerpecito tembló, baje mis orejitas, y pude observar como sacaban varios cuerpos, todos teñidos de rojo.

Salí corriendo hasta el lugar en donde el me encontró, su sonrisa pasaba a cada instante por mi mente, fue cuando sentí alguien o algo en mi detrás, voltee y había un hombre rubio, pero se ..Estaba quemando, tenía que saltar al agua o se lastimaría, el hombre pareció entender lo que decía, y solo rio, yo no entiendo por qué ríe,¿ acaso no le duele?, él se acercó hacia mi , desde la distancia su presencia era tan pacífica, que me sentí a gusto con él, parecida _**a él,**_ quise llorar, quería haberlo salvado, como _**él**_ lo hizo conmigo, pero no pude.

Aquel hombre me acaricio, y me dijo que había alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? ni siquiera tengo la suficiente fuerza para salvar a la persona más importante para mí, que podría hacer.

Tu amabilidad y esa sonrisa tan cálida, no sé si lo podría encontrar en alguien más, pero si eso sucediera, prometo jamás dejarlo, me pregunto si en este mundo alguien con tu amabilidad existirá, esos fueron mis pensamientos hasta que la llama que estaba en mi frente terminó por hacerme car rendida.

….**********….

 **ITALIA**

" **Kyudaime me llamó"**

" _Iemitsu, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte seriamente, esto tiene que ser de lo más confidencial, si me entiendes" Le dijo un anciano con un porte inquebrantable_

" **Kyudaime, si es tan importante, lo entiendo, pero porque me lo dice cuando me voy a ver a mi familia luego de varios años"**

"Bueno Iemitsu, solo mira al frente, en el mueble"

"… **Es una niña…"**

"Sí , quien es no sé exactamente, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes que llevártela, parecerá extraño, pero aun así te lo diré , la voluntad de Vongola exige que te la lleves, y la dejes en un lugar seguro."

"… **.Entiendo Nono….lo haré …"**

"Gracias por no `preguntar más"

" **Bueno si es usted quien asegura que es importante, entonces no hay nada más que decir, y de todas formas es tan solo una niña, debe de tener la misma edad que mi primogénito."**

"Es por eso .. debe de estar junto a gente de su misma edad."

" **De acuerdo, entonces me retiro."**

 **Aún sigue dormida, Nono me dijo que ha estado así desde hace algunos días, pero que despertará un vez que esté en Japón… no posee alguna presencia ofensiva, tan solo es…una niña…..**

 **JAPÓN**

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en otro sitio, ya era de día, miré al frente y solo vi unos par de ojos chocolate grandes, de inmediato el niño salto y cayó hacia atrás, sin dejar de decir un hiiiiiiiiiiiii, cuando me levante intenté ponerme sobre mis patitas pero lo que vi no eran mis patitas sino¿ piernas?

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que me paso", cuando intente pararme me caí, de inmediato se acercaron dos personas más ,un hombre rubio, y una mujer muy bonita, entre sollozos solo dije

"¿D-Dónde estoy?" …Pude hablar….Puedo hablar….(mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron)

" **Cálmate pequeña, recuerdas tu nombre", fueron las palabras de la mujer bonita**

"¿Mi nombre?"( A decir verdad si tuve un nombre uno que _**él**_ me puso)

"M-Mi n-nombre e-es Kathy"

 **Oh ya veo**

"¿Q-quienes son ustedes?"

"… **Mi nombre es Nana Sawada y el es mi esposo Iemitsu Sawada, y nuestro pequeño Tsunayoshi", señalando al pequeño entre sus piernas**

Mire al niño aun estaba detrás de su madre, se le veía tan asustado, no quise asustarlo, así que solo hice lo que _**él**_ me enseñó….le di mi más sincera sonrisa, y su respuesta fue un leve sonrojo con una muy amable sonrisa, se le parecía mucho a _**él**_.

" **Pequeña dime ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? "–dijo el hombre rubio**

"Eh.. ano..eh…(no entiendo porque lo dije pero) no recuerdo nada, tengo miedo , ¿donde estoy?, volví a derramar lágrimas, mire bien mis manos ..tenía manos….y eran tan pequeñas casi como mis patitas"

" **Oh ya veo, bueno a partir de ahora te quedaras con nosotros"-dijo la mujer bonita**

"Eh…?", fue lo único que pude decir

" **Será lindo que nuestro Tsu kun tenga un amigo de su edad"-diciéndolo con una sonrisa**

Mire al niño, que estaba a su atrás, miraba el suelo, como si eso fuera todo, me di cuenta que el me cuido, todo este tiempo, tenía un pañuelo húmedo en su mano, era tan lindo y amable, justo como _**el**_ , no sé porque pero me acerque y lo abrace, un abrazo puede curar todo, lo sé por experiencia, era tan pequeño…¿Cómo yo? Si era como yo.

Desde ese día me quede a vivir con ellos, no sé cómo me convertí en una niña humana, pero lo que sí estoy segura es que deseo estar al lado de este niño, su presencia y sonrisa son tan amables como _**el**_ , es tan amable, y bueno; hasta que sepa que tengo que hacer estaré al lado de este pequeño, "¿Tsu kun?"

Al decir esto el niño, explotó al rojo vivo, fue tan tierno y lindo que lo repetía todo el tiempo, y era tan gracioso sus respuestas, y adorables.

Aun me duele, el pensar en _**él,**_ y siempre será así, lo sé.

Ya que aún me queda el que ahora se convirtió en un brazalete , que me regaló el último día que lo vi.

….******….

Pasaron varios años, crecí junto a Tsu kun, aprendimos muchas cosas juntos, yo porque era nuevo para mi ser una humana, el porque..bueno no sé ..pero era adorable cuando hacia todas las cosas, y aunque intentamos coordinar , el aún sigue tropezando con sus propios pies, cuando eso pasa en frente a otros niños o junto a mí, el empieza a lagrimear, no me gusto así que me acerque a él, y terminé por acariciarle la cabeza arrullándolo, y le sonreía para tranquilizarlo.

Desde la `primaria, ambos estuvimos juntos, mi apellido fue Nakamine , todos eran muy buenos conmigo pero malos con él, al principio no entendía , pero no me gusto, quisieron hacerme estar lejos de el con mentiras, pero yo siempre creí en el, y seguimos siendo amigos, aun lo somos, aunque tratan de molestarlo , más cuando no estoy viendo, pero Tsu kun nunca dice nada, solo dice que está bien, y que no le gusta tener problemas, lo sabía es demasiado amable para ser verdad, cada vez que puedo lo defiendo, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada.

…Tengo que ayudarlo…

….***********…..

"Tsu kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn despiertaaa o vas a llegar tarde a la escuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

" **Hiiiiiiiiiiii Kathy, y-ya se es que me quede despierto toda la noche", aun intentando de levantarse**

"Eso te pasa por quedarte jugando video juegos, Tsu kun"(haciendo un puchero)

 ***Sonrojado* "P-Pero t-tu también te quedaste conmig…."**

"Queeeeee no te escucho, tenemos que irnos"

" **E-Espera hasta que deje de hablar KATHY"**

"Haha komenasai Mi adorable Tsu kun"(poniendo su dedo en su frente)

" **N-no soy adorable, Kathy te he dicho mil veces que no soy adorable"**

"HAHHAHAH si claro sigue diciendo eso mi ado…..quiero decir mi cute Tsuna kun"

 **Eh?**

…".HAHAH bueno es mejor irnos…apúrate el desayuno ya está listo…y Haya kun y Takeshi kun nos están esperando abajo"

…" **Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Hibari nos morderá hasta la muerte si volvemos a llegar tarde….y porque reborn no dijo nada"**

"Eh? Reborn chan , bueno el salió temprano, vamos Tsu kun apúrate, te esperamos abajo."

Han pasado muchas cosas, primero un bebé muy adorable(miren su inocencia), le dijo que se convertiría en una persona muy importante, me emocioné mucho con eso que no lo deje terminar y me fui muy feliz a contarle a maman, pero lo curioso es que Tsu kun dice que será un jefe de la mafia, bueno yo creo que esta exagerando, pero en fin aun así será a una persona muy importante kyaaa, lo ayudare con su entrenamiento, el adorable bebé sonrió de lado, y Tsu kun simplemente se rindió jaja fue tan lindo, pero el será alguien importante ¿no?, jaja, y luego estaba este chico Hayato Gokudera, fue muy rudo al principio pateando la carpeta de Tsuna pero luego tan lindo el, después de escuchar varias explosiones afuera ,salí corriendo para ver que era, Tsuna estaba en una danza de dinamitas, el jugando con dinamitas, no no no en mi reloj, este chico no se me rebelara, con algo tan peligroso, así que corrí hacia ellos, Tsuna estaba casi desnudo, que le pasaba, se resfriara así, oh vamos si tan solo me hubiera hecho caso y hubiera ido al gimnasio, otra cosa seria la historia pero bueno, al llegar vi que las dinamitas caían sobre el chico peliplata, aunque sea un chico malo, es un amigo así que corrí hacia el, y lo empuje, las dinamitas son muy malas y mucho más para niños , luego en un parpadeo, el juro lealtad a mi lindo Tsu kun, ohhhhh mírenlo,tan lindo el, es que no puedo evitar sentir tanto amor por lo lindo jaja, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que se agachó y beso mi mano, ¡WTF!, fue el pensamiento que cruzo mi cabeza, y sus palabras fueron un poco chocantes, yo…¡ la mujer de su jefe! jaja creo que lo golpee muy fuerte con la caída, pero no importa es tan lindo así que se lo paso, cuando voltee, vi a Tsuna intentando articular algunas palabras, estaba todo rojo y se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con desesperación, mi cute Tsuna está más raro cada día pero bueno, también se lo paso.

Con Takeshi Yamamoto fue diferente, este chico capturo mi corazón , en el buen sentido claro, imaginar que intentó suicidarse por no ser el mismo, y tratar de ser lo mejor en el beisbol por otros, para que no lo dejen, fue demasiado para mí al verlo en el techo, y mi corazón casi se sale cuando lo vi con Tsuna, corrí de inmediato, ambos estaban ahí, Tsuna estaba intentando ayudarlo y cambiar de opinión para que no salte, mi valiente Tsuna estaba creciendo ante mis ojos, vi que resulto, pero en un parpadeo ambos cayeron, impulsivamente corrí hacia ellos, y agarre a Tsuna de una mano y los tres caímos , solo cerré los ojos ,¿ por qué no pude llegar a tiempo?, tal vez así los pude haber salvado a los tres, fue cuando Tsuna me tomo de la cintura y caímos bien parados, o mejor dicho el bien parado, otra vez estaba desnudo, pero bueno, al abrir los ojos estábamos en tierra firme, y el tenía esa llama otra vez en su frente….. _ **cada vez se parecía a ese hombre.**_

" _HAHAH eso estuvo cerca, gracias tsuna y tú también Kathy ..", nos dijo el que hace unos instantes iba a suicidarse_

" **Hiii ¿por qué la llamas por su nombre?"**

" _HAHA bueno me pareció bien ¿te importa Kathy?"_

"Eh.. no para nada Takeshi kun"

" **Hiiiiiiiiiiiii porque lo llamas por su nombre"**

"A ti te digo Tsu kun, y no le veo lo malo somos amigos no"

"… _HAHA.. es verdad…"_

"Asi, casi me olvidaba, Takeshi kun(bofetada), eso es para que despiertes y te mantengas así, eso…no.. se .. hace(llorando")

" **…** "

"Eso no se hace hay personas a quienes les importas, personas que te quieren, si tu dolor era por no tener verdaderos amigos, pues te digo que ya no debes de sufrir como te dije somos amigos verdaderos"- (abrazándolo y poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho-sin percatarse de la explosión al rojo vivo del muchacho)

" **Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Kathy e-el ya entendió, no es necesario que hagas eso " -(desesperado moviendo los brazos)**

"Ahora ¿estás bien Takeshi kun?"

 _(Aun sonrojado), " ..eh hhahahah si eh..gracias Tsuna ..Kathy"_

" _Tsuna que envidia te tengo tienes mucha suerte " (guiñándole el ojo)_

En serio mi Tsu kun se pone cada vez más raro , otra vez está haciendo lo que hizo cuando Haya kun le juro lealtad, pero bueno ese es mi Tsu kun.

Así fueron las cosas, de cómo nos conocimos, aunque entre ellos hay ciertas peleas, esos son mis adorables amigos, jaja son tan lindos.

"Tsu kun ya va a bajar, gracias por esperarlo chicos"

"No hay problema , el Jundaime seguro tuvo que pasar por algo para que se quede despierto, como se esperaba de el (con ojos de asombro) "

"Haha claro venció a un poderoso enemigo"

"Jundaime es genial"

"Me pregunto si sabe diferenciar sobre las bromas, bueno"

" _No hay problema Kathy haha aún estamos a tiempo"_

"Pero bueno hasta esperarlo, acompáñenos a desayunar,¿ quieren? "

" _Claro_ "

" Sería un honor, mujer del décimo"

Me pregunto si habrá ido a un neurólogo a que lo revisen, mi pobre Hayato kun, pero bueno

"Lambo chan tiene hambre, por culpa de Dame Tsuna no puedo comer",dijo el pequeño con traje de vaca.

*Suspiro* Como pude olvidarme de mi adorable Lambo chan, es muy gracioso que se autoproclame el rival de Reborn chan, los bebés si que saben como pasar el tiempo, pero bueno .

 **ESCUELA NAMIMORI**

Me pregunto que pasara, eso no lo sé, solo quiero estar al lado de mi Tsu kun y de mis amigos, quiero aferrarme a ellos(mirada perdida) como no lo pude hacer contigo…Enma kun

 **ANGELACORUS:**

 **Si han visto la historia de "la intrépida gata que se enamoró", tendrán una idea, a decir verdad fue de eso que me inspiré, pero mi historia tendrá muchos cambios.**

" **¿Tal vez estoy yendo muy rápido?"**

 **SIGUE:**

 **ARCO KOKUYO**


	2. KOKUYO ARCO ?

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES, POR SI ACASO ;3**

 **ARCO KOKUYO**

Cuando estábamos trabajando en un proyecto, de la escuela, Tsu kun trajo a un niño, era tan pequeño, el adorable Futa kun, tenía un enorme libro que era casi de su tamaño, pero parecía que no le pesaba, cuando fui por bocadillos , todos estaban en la habitación de Tsu kun, cuando regrese , me sentí más liviana, y empecé a alzarme del suelo, que paso, kyaaaaaa, temía porque se me vería debajo de la falda, ahí estaban Tsu kun, Yamamoto y Gokudera, junto con Haru chan , cuando Yamamoto estoy segura que sin querer sé que vio mis pantis, no pude evitar sonrojarme, cuando, se iba a pronunciar quien le gustaba a mi Tsu kun, fue un golpe muy duro cuando dijo Leon, pobrecito, es un amor imposible, pero luego entendimos que estaba errado por la lluvia Futa kun era un niño increíble, de eso estoy segura,luego de eso no supe mucho, a los pocos días, Yamamoto y Gokudera estuvieron muy heridos, los visite en el hospital, cuando me encontré con el Doctor pervertido otra vez, estuve en guardia todo el día sacando lo que más pude a lo que podría llamar garritas, de tan solo recordar se me encrespa el pelo

 _ **Fue cuando Tsu kun tuvo un enfermedad rara, el único que podía salvarlo era un doctor, este, no quiso ayudarlo, porque era un chico, pero al verme, se aventó hacia mi ,si no hubiera sido por Tsu kun y Reborn chan que lo tiro de un combazo él se hubiera lanzado encima mío, por alguna razón me daba mala espina ese ero doctor**_

Después de eso no vi de nuevo a Tsu kun salía a cada instante con Reborn y los chicos , me preocupaba, fue cuando un día decidi irme junto a Haru chan al parque sentía que alguien nos observaba, pero no pude localizar a alguien solo percibi a algunos pajaritos amarillitos muy bonitos, fue justo cuando apareció ese viejo doctor pervertido quien nos llevo lejos de ahí a lo lejos pude observar gente vestida con el uniforme de Kokuyo, al llegar a casa pude ver a mi Tsu kun corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, no entendí que paso, luego al darse cuenta del abrazo me soltó y no pudo articular suficientes palabras, era tan dulce, que a veces hasta duele, ya que me recuerda a mi querido _**dueño**_ …. Enma

 **ANGELACORUS: JEJE de tiempo, bueno verán , sé que es este capítulo ella no tuvo mucha participación pero es que no quiero darle muchas vueltas, quiero que llegue de inmediato al arco del futuro y arco shimon de una vez porque ahí estará lo bueno .**

 **Pd: Debería ser un oc x 27 o un oc x 00**

 **¿?**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO : VARIA**


End file.
